


Brevity

by Amatia_Rescue (beyond_belief)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-23
Updated: 2005-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Amatia_Rescue
Summary: For the "seasons" challenge at the DamonAffleck comm, 03/23/2005.





	

the cold of winter  
ice like glass on the road but  
Heath's hands like summer

he'd been wary when  
they'd said Europe for six months  
and over Christmas

sleet ruined the set  
stranded them in the hotel  
to make love all day

the sheets white like snow  
and tangled around their hips  
like rope, binding them


End file.
